1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a device for turning and feeding bundles or stacks of flat workpieces so that further processing operations can be performed.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacture of bags typically starts with the provision of flat-lying tube sections. Stacks of these tube sections, which were previously made in what is referred to as a tube drawing machine, must again be separated in order to be able to feed the separate tube sections, one after another and in proper position, to what is known as a floor feeder of a bag manufacturing system. Rotary feeders, into which successive stacks to be separated are loaded, are often used to separate bundles made of tube sections. A rotary feeder of this type is known from DE-PS 1,277,655, for example.
The tube section bundles or stacks to be separated must be loaded, turned or unturned, into the rotary feeder. The orientation of the bundles will depend on whether or not filling valves should be attached at the front or rear thereof. The particular attachment of the filling valves to the rear or front ends of the bags to be manufactured is important, for example, when the valves are to be fitted to imprints found on the bags.
It is known to manually place tube section bundles into the rotary feeder, in turned or unturned form, according to the side on which the filling valves are to be attached during bag manufacture.